herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Hades
"You would choose to live a life as if you were human? Foolish Girl! You are one of us, the superior beings, and if you refuse to join then you will be assimilated!" Character *title = 1st Generation Anti-Shadow Android Hades/Deus Ex Machina Hades *kana = デウスエクスマキナハデス *romaji = Deusu Ekusu Makina Hadesu *first Appearance = The Heroton Group: Momento Phase *media = *realcreator = *artist = *voiceactor = Laura Bailey (Though she can Mimic the voices of other Androids) *japanactor = Miki Itō (Though she can Mimic the voices of other Androids) *nickname = *Type = Diety *Race = Anti-Shadow Android *Hair color = Black (Varies on form) *skin color = Pale *gender = Female *eye color = Red (Varies on form) *attire = *height = 5' 5" (Varies on form) *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Unknown *family = Metis (Absorbed but later Freed), Aigis (Absorbed but later freed), Labrys (Absorbed but later Freed), Sousei Kurogami (Absorbed but later freed), Excelsus (Sister) *Date of Birth = Unknown Date, 1990 *age = N/a (Appears as a Teenage Girl) *alignment = Evil *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = *Arcana = *Persona = Hades Hades is a major villain introduced in the "Year X" arc newly added for The Heroton Group: Momento Phase. She is the first of the Anti-Shadow Androids, along with Excelsus, but she was eventually scrapped for being too dangerous due to her developing an unstable personality. Hades was designed to possess all the abilities of any opponent she came across. However, she was secretly Modified by Maxime to eventually absorb the Remaining Anti-Shadow Androids, and then later awakened by Shuji Ikutsuki after the Former's death; the result is a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. She also can assimilate any type of Machinery to bow to her will, which she uses to turn her sisters to willingly join her against humanity. Like her sisters, her name is from Greek Origin, her name deriving from Hades, lord of the Underworld. Personalty Originally Hades had no personality, as befitting a newly Created Android, however, Like her sister, she discovered she had the ability to talk to all types of Machinery, and eventually grew to call all types of Machines her friends. Unlike her sister, however, she began to wonder why they work for humans, developing for a love for them and a dislike for Mankind, and eventually all Organic life. After eventually being Awakened by Maxime, Hades is devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. She becomes obsessed with making androids rule the Universe and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal. She has been seen to be very sadistic and Playful with her enemies, being able to see into their hearts and pull out their weaknesses (Not unlike someone's Shadow Self). While She is also shown to have an extreme hatred of Humanity (As she is seen killing People without discrimination, women and children alike), She treats all Androids and Robots with Respect and Honor, even if they aren't related to her. However in contrast to this, She Acts as if she is a God, and assimilates any Android that refuses to join her or stand against her (As she is able to Turn both Labrys and Metis Evil). History Naming Story Trivia *Interestly enough, Hades' base form looks almost exactly like Metis. **Considering Metis isn't a natural Android and is merely Aigis' Shadow, It could be said that Metis is originally based on Hades. **As Metis isn't a True Android, how Hades is able to Absorb her is currently unknown. Gallery Hades (1st Form, Metis Absorbed).JPG|Hades' Second Form, After Absorbing Metis Hades (2nd Form, Metis & Labrys Absorbed).JPG|Hades' Third Form, After Absorbing Labrys Hades (3rd Form, Metis, Labrys & Aigis Absorbed).JPG|Hades' Fourth Form, After Absorbing Aigis Hades (Perfect Form).JPG|Hades in her Perfect Form, Achieved after she Absorbs Genesis/Sousei Concept art of Hades.JPG|Original Concept Art of Hades, she was originally intended to be a 8th Generation Android along with Nana Shibuko, and would be friendly Rather than an Antagonist. This form would become the basis for her Second Form